Operation Uknown
by Quaker nuts
Summary: When the LT of a squad Charlie from the special military branch Fallen Eagles Is given a mission to find Missing personal near the city of Jackson, he'll find out it's more than just a milk run..... please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh My God, It a giants aliens, Oh wait, nope, it just Ronald McDonald...THAT'S WORSE  
**_

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and stormy night, the kind of night you expect to see in a very poorly done horror movie. The sky was black, the ground was black, it was raining hard, and the only illumination was the few thunderbolts that came out of the clouds like God's own angels. On the ground, moving almost parallel with the shadows, were figures with an insignia on their shoulders. It showed a golden eagle falling through the sky, with a red arrow through it. The insignia meant these soldiers were part of the special branch "Fallen Eagles", in the U.S. military, a special military group, for only the most dangerous of operations. They were clad in black body armor, with night vision goggles, face masks, and a 67.5 caliber semi-assault rifles, with an attached scope.

These soldiers moved through, completely silent, one with the shadows. The soldier up front motioned for them to stop by holding a fist in the air. He motioned for one of the soldiers to the front of the pack, and made a swift forward motion with his hand. The second soldier moved up silently and very cautiously, looking around for any targets. He had moved about a block up the dark street, when he motioned for the group to come up very slowly.

The group of soldiers made their way up to the lone soldier, and placed themselves against the wall. The lone soldier made his way back to the group, and signaled with two fingers that there were two hostiles in the area. He then pointed up to a concrete block, which had been eroded by many years of wet weather. The front soldier nodded, and chose two soldiers to move up to the concrete block, and hold fire until his order. The two soldiers went to the concrete block, and held their position. The rest of the group gathered up onto the corner of the twelve story building. The front man then made a fist and punched into the air with a controlled force. The two men by the door opened fire, and the hostiles, which looked very much like civilians, but with an old fashioned AK-47 automatic rifle, went down fast, but the soldiers knew there was much more, and seventeen soldiers filed from the buildings on each side. Three soldiers from the group peeked around the corner, and managed to get five, before the rest got to cover, in the form of makeshift sandbags. The front soldier made a thumbs up signal to the soldiers behind the concrete wall. They then each primed a grenade, and threw it as hard as they could.

There were two bright lights, and then a lot of shrapnel went flying around, hitting one of the hostiles in the eye. The front soldier made a slicing motion with his hand followed by a controlled punch in the air. The soldiers all charged forward, firing on the enemy while they were disoriented, the managed to get another six before the hostiles realized what was going on, took cover behind the sandbags, and opened fire, but the team had already taken cover behind a fallen support pillar. Only five left, and with that, he made a circling motion with his one finger to three men, who then disappeared into the shadows, as if they were never there. The rest of the group continued to fire, suppressing them with the overwhelming firepower. All of the sudden, the five men were taken out by shots to the right temple. The three men that went around motioned the rest of the team forward.

The team went forward, and heard the sound of the helicopter. The lead soldier made another slicing motion with his hand, indicating to one of the soldiers. The soldier went up to the corner of the building, and took a peek around the corner. He then motioned them forward, and had the lead soldier look around. Parked on a helipad, was an old fashioned UH-1 Huey, armed with M60D door guns, 20 mm cannon, and 2.75 inch rocket launchers. This wasn't going to be easy, considering it was about to lift off. Then they saw their target. Arabian arms dealer Harmen Mohammed, he was carrying a briefcase, a brown overcoat, and packing an old .bulldog revolver. He was around 37, tanned, brown hair, black eyes, and a stare that could stop a rhino dead cold. He was getting ready to leave, they didn't have a choice, they had to move now!

The lead soldier made a pumping action with his right arm, followed by a slicing motion, and then a controlled punching motion, and then held up three fingers indicating three seconds then move.

_1_

Harmen started talking to one of the soldiers, but otherwise stayed where he was.

_2_

Harmen was done talking to the soldier, and was now moving towards the helicopter.

_3_

One soldier popped around the corner with a M79 in his hand, he aimed, and fired, blowing up the cockpit with the force of three hand grenades. The rest of the team started moving up, firing while they moved, they needed their target alive.

When Harmen finally realized what was happening, he made his way back inside, while more of his soldiers came out the door, some dying before they were even out. He made his way to the elevator.

The group of soldiers had finished off the hostiles, and were following Harmen by going up the stairs, checking the elevators as they went. The building was strangely beautiful, with paintings by other Arabians, with red carpet, and dark red wall paper with some kind of religious symbol on it, sort of looked like a crescent moon going through a sun.

The group of soldiers finally got to the top, where they saw Harmen making a break for the patio. The soldiers sprinted after him, and were met head on by Harmen's personal guard. Fitted with Kevlar, and ancient shin obi swords, the group of soldiers didn't even have time to fall back, they were engaged in hand to hand combat, that was in the enemies favor, they had to even the odds.

The guard hit the lead soldier's gun away from him, and was still attacking. The lead soldier took out a combat knife that was attached to a holster near his left knee. He made random swings with the knife, forcing the enemy back for a second; a second was all he needed. He threw the knife into the guard he was facing, hitting him dead in the chest, not doing much because of the Kevlar, but it bought him the time he needed. He unholstered his AMT Hardballer, and shot the closest man in the left temple, he then turned around, and shot the next man in the corroded artery in his neck, by the time he turned around to shoot the guard he was fighting, he was toe to toe with him, and had no chance to shoot, and just as he was about to swing his sword, he was hit in the chest by a 67.5 caliber bullet, which forced him back, giving him some breathing room. He brought the hardballer to bear, and shot the man right between the eyes. When he turned around, the rest of the guards were down as well, he stopped to pick up his gun and they moved on.

They made their way to the patio, a little more cautiously, until they saw their target.

He was hiding behind a plant holder with a fern in it. He shot, and hit on of the soldiers in the chest, but it didn't pierce the armor. The lead soldier fired above his head, forcing him to duck. He then made a controlled punch in the air. One of the soldiers dived forward, and tackled Harmen. He then delivered a knockout punch to his head, and injected him with enough sedative to keep him under for the better part of the day.

They made their way down the staircase until they were outside; they then threw a red smoke to signal for extraction. Then everything went black, and then lights came on, and a voice came over the intercom, "Congrats guys, mission accomplished; now get out of that gear, and come have a drink".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, chapter 2 is up, and not much killing yet, but I will get to that, just remember, QUAKER NUTS is ruler **

**Chapter 2**

The lead soldier got off his gear, and headed towards the command floor. He entered the room, which was filled with radars, communication arrays, and computers. "_Too much techno stuff for me"_ thought the lead soldier. He entered a bit more and was greeted by a man at least 60, balding, short nose, green eyes, a hard face, and quite big, with the "2 star" insignia on his shoulders indicating that he was a two star general.

"Sir", as the lead soldier snapped to attention saluting.

"As you were Howard, damn nice job out there son"

"Thank you sir" I said, relaxing a bit. "Couldn't have done it without my team sir."

He gave a satisfying nod, and offered me a seat and some good old beer. We sat there talking for about ten minutes about our families, and our work, until he got to the point of why I was here.

"John, I got another job for you. We've been receiving reports of civilians disappearing from a warehouse off of Jackson."

"Well, isn't that a job for the National Guard?" I asked

"Usually it would, but we've been losing National Guard personal too, we sent in the marines to find out what happened to them, and we haven't heard from them either. They've asked us to send in a team, John, that team is you, should you choose to accept it."

"Well, sir, my team and I are definitely going to undertake this mission, this will be a milk run compared to our other missions."

"Glad you see it that way, get your men suited up, you move out in four hours"

We left it at that, I saluted him, he returned it, and I went to the one place where I could always find my men, the bar.

I approached the bar in my casual clothes, and my men waved at me from the far table. The bar wasn't bad, it was supposed to be a remake of an old western bar, with someone playing the piano, and poker going on at a lot of tables, and all that jazz, I didn't really care for it, but I came here all the same. I made my way across the bar, and reached the two tables that my men were occupying.

The first person I saw was Larry.

Sgt. Larry Richardson was probably my most troublesome soldier, he followed orders well, but failed to take cover in the most heated of battles, in which he earned thirteen purple hearts for getting shot, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and my men. He was 22, rather short, around 5'2, and very muscular, if he wasn't drinking up a storm, he was pumping iron. He wasn't entirely handsome, with a crew cut, near black eyes, and thin lips, girls were more likely to run away from him.

Beside him, making up jokes, was Cpl. Tyler Cutter. He was 25, mid height, around 5'8, and sort of bland, very little muscles, and quite white. He had his hair cut to just above the military regulation, making him look sloppy, he had a sort of glazed look, with a distinct cheekbone impression. He liked to joke around, during missions, where we were surrounded; he would keep morale high with jokes about the enemy, and was usually the winning factor.

On the other side of the table, taking a drag on a cigarette was Sgt. Fred Corr. He was again around the same height as Tyler, and had a crew cut, with the front of the hair turned upwards. His eyes were brown, with a slight glint in them, and a rather rounded face, the one the chicks loved for some reason. He wasn't overly muscular, nor was he like Tyler. Among my soldiers, he was the darkest soldier, almost never talking, and _never _panickingin any given situation.

Sitting at the other table were three other soldiers, the closest one was Cpl. Greg Florest. Greg was our team's demolition expert, carrying the M79, and a ton of C4. He was rather tall, standing at 6'1, and a ton of muscle on him, he was the guy you didn't want to bump into on a dark night. He had blue eyes, a large nose, and flushed cheeks.

On the other side of him, sitting by three empty glasses, and drinking a fourth, was Cpl. Kelly Johanson. Kelly could drink with the best of them, taking in a regular of nine drinks, and barely feeling the effects, he was of average height, and not overly muscular, he was the team sniper, carrying a Parker-Hale 85, packing a 7.62x51 mm cartridge; he fixed it so the bullet was shot so fast, it went right through armor. His hair was below military standards, but no one bothered him with it, because they have seen what kind of shot he was. With blond hair, and blue eyes, he would be the stereotypical blonde male, but if anyone made that about him, his left hook hurt a lot, just ask the other three guys that messed with him.

Finally, last, but not least, was Cpl. Harris Kindle. He was sitting on the corner of the table cleaning his gun, and mingling with the rest of the squad. He was the shortest of the bunch, standing at only 5'0, most people overlooked him, but don't let that concern you, he has a booming personality. He is not very muscular, with dyed red hair, and brown eyes, with a small nose, and sort of flat face. He was the team's scout, being so small allows him to move around unnoticed most of the time.

"Listen up guys, got us a mission from the big guy upstairs"

"Is it another 'capture alive' mission, cause if it is, I think I'm going to puke!"

"Stow it Richardson, let the LT talk!"

"Thank you Tyler, anyways, we are being sent in to a region near the city of Jackson to find people that have been going missing in that area."

"Isn't that a job for the national guard?" Replied Harris

"I said that too, but apparently they have disappeared too, along with the marines that were sent into find them as well"

"OK, so we go in, find the people, evacuate them, get back, praise and beer for everyone, seems easy enough" replied Kelly

"The boss wants us to go in four hours, I want you ready in five minutes NOW GO!!!"

"YES SIR!!!!" they yelled in unison, as they got out of their chairs and double timed it to the equipment lockers.

My men, my friends, my family, they would leap into the jaws of death if I ordered it to; little did I know that might just happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Badum Badum, it's coming to kill you, just make sure you got a bigger gun, that's all men **

**Chapter 3**

After getting geared up, we made our way to the top floor, and then went to our right to the helipad. Sitting on helipad was a ghost-hunter 47, one of the fastest helicopters ever made, equipped with 30mm cannons, heavy machinegun door turrets, and two 3 inch rocket pods, it was one of the most feared choppers in today's world. Inside was even more amazing, fixed with state of the art surveillance, sonar, and satellite; this bird could fly in, drop its payload, and get out before anyone even knew there was something there.

My soldiers made their way up to the chopper, and were greeted by our pilot and personal friend, Sgt. First class Jamie, codename- black sea. He was strongly built, around 5'9, and we almost never saw his eyes or hair because he was always wearing a helmet and a pair of goggles. At age 19, he was a child prodigy in flying choppers.

Jamie walked up to us, "Hey guys, what can I do for you today, another hot spot, or halo drop?"

"Afraid not Jamie" I replied, "It's just a reconnaissance mission, to find missing civilians, and personnel."

"Isn't that a job for the National Guard?"

"Great minds think a like Jamie; they went missing too, along with some marines."

"Awesome, an easy mission for a change!"

"Alright, everyone on the chopper, Jamie, get us airborne."

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

We piled into the helicopter, there were sliding doors on each side, along with handle bars on top, and was very roomy. There was only a little red light for illumination though, I hated that.

As we traveled to our destination, I could see the men physically relax, their guns lying lazily on their laps, jokes going around the room, and the occasional joined laughter. It took us fifteen minutes to reach our destination, and we could see Jackson, lights lit, cars moving around, just like your average city.

"Two minutes till drop guys, get ready!"

With that, my men checked their rifles, inspected each other's gear, and gave slaps on the back as reassurance. We touched down, and my men filed out, taking positions around the chopper, I was the last one out.

"Keep with in two minutes extraction time, alright black sea!?"

"Roger, good luck Charlie Team!"

He then lifted off, leaving my men and I with our job ahead of us. In front of us, was a two story warehouse, it looked supposedly abandoned, but I knew that wasn't the case. It was a quiet, and bland building, with shingles on the roof, and aluminum sliding on the walls, looked like your ordinary warehouse, but I treated it like any other mission.

"Alright men, I want comm. Silence unless things get hot in here, if anyone talks without a good reason, you are paying for the beers when we get, clear?"

They gave me a thumbs up, and we moved to the side of the building. We had read the layout of the building, and knew there was a side door here, and decided that was the best way to get in. We got to the door, but it was locked. I flicked my wrist at Harris, and pointed at the door, being a scout, he was also cross-trained in lock picking. He unlocked it in ten seconds, and we filed in, forming a semi-circle around the door, guns pointed outwards. It was dark, so I flipped on my night vision, and with that, so did the rest of the team. I picked Larry, Greg, and Harris as Charlie team 1, and had them look around to our right, and the rest as Charlie team 2, and had them look left, while I scouted ahead. It was average as all warehouses go, with tons of boxes on every side, and support beams on the roof. It had been fifteen minutes, and no one had found anything, so I broke comm. silence.

"Team, report in."

"This is Charlie one here, no signs of activity." Replied Richardson.

"Same here." Said Corr, "Are you sure we have the right place?"

"I'm sure, alright, everyone meet up on the door"

Not two seconds after I said that did Harris come over the comm.

"_I got contact!"_

"Conformation!"

"I…..what…….I…don't know sir, it sort of blurred right past me, too fast for me to see clearly what it was."

"Alright, Charlie 1, hold position, Charlie 2, meet up on Charlie 1, over."

"Moving!" replied Corr.

The rest of the team met up with Charlie 1, and formed into one cohesive unit once again. We moved towards where Kindle said he saw whatever it was he saw. We moved around, and I made a controlled punch in the air. We went around the corner, and were greeted with nothing but boxes.

"Are you sure you saw something Harris?" said Tyler

"Definitely, I just didn't get a good look at it."

That's when we heard the scratching behind, we all wheeled around. The sound was coming from behind some boxes, and we filed into two lines, and made our way over. Larry was the first to the boxes, and he went around, and stopped dead in his tracks. We finally caught up to him, and look around. It was to dark to see, but it was crouched, scratching a hole in the wall, all we knew, was that……thing, wasn't human. Then Richardson finally broke the dumbstruck spell that had fallen on him, and was going to live his motto, "_When in doubt, Shoot!_"

He started firing at it, but it was too fast, and was moving around the boxes, coming at us from behind, we turned around, got out of each other's fire zones, and opened fire. It was a waste of time, there was nothing behind us.

"Excuse for my stupidity sir, but what the hell was that!!!" shouted Kelly

"I don't know Kelly; all I know is that we have to kill it!"

They all nodded their heads, and we moved in the general direction that the thing headed, which was towards the giant door at the front. We got to the front, and checked around but saw nothing. Then Larry went to say something.

"This is a was…" those were his last words.

Ten really long, and apparently sharp, nails came right through his midsection, and tore Richardson in half lengthwise. He fell to the ground in a heap, with blood everywhere, and that memory is now etched into my brain. The rest of the team didn't falter though; they immediately opened fire on the thing, which we could now see clearly. It was at least 8 feet tall, purple, two eyes, two arms, and huge nails that were a mix between pink and purple. It started walking towards me and my team, and then I snapped out of it, and opened fire. The creature kept walking, as we filled it with lead. Then Kelly laid down his rifle, and took out his parker sniper rifle, aimed, and shot it in the head. It went down very slowly, as in slow motion. It twitched, and we shot it in the head a few more times. Then everyone stared at Richardson, who was now starting to turn to mush in his armor, we started to pick up his remains, but heard some shrieks, and turned around, and looked up, and sure enough, there were three more of the freaks of nature, no time to fight, or pick up Richardson, _we had to get out now!_

We made our way to the door, but some more of the creatures were blocking it.

"Florest, C4 the wall, NOW!!!"

He didn't even acknowledge the order, he just went to it, putting a pack of C4 on the wall, hiding behind a box, and blowing a hole in the wall that could have brought down the entire complex, but it miracously held up. We all sprinted out the hole, firing blindly backwards as we went, I then touched the earpiece in my headset, "Black Sea, get over here now, code alpha thirteen, I repeat, code _Alpha thirteen_!!!" Code alpha thirteen is the emergency code for squads or platoons that have lost a member or more, and are still under heavy fire, requesting emergency evacuation.

He was a bit hesitant, then said, "On my way, hold tight Charlie!"

We made our way outside, and moved some pretty large boxes that had been on each side of the opening into a semi-circle. We heard them before we saw them, leaping out of the roof of the warehouse like batman from those old _batman movies_. We had enough ammo to last about fifteen minutes against _human targets_; nobody knew how long our ammo would hold out against these things. They were starting to close awfully fast, when we heard the familiar beat of the blades on the chopper. Black Sea came from above, spraying the area ahead of us with 30mm cannons, and then turned sideways, and we rushed aboard, all but Greg.

"Greg, get in NOW, we need to move!" I yelled over the comm.

"Just….a…..few more……seconds……got it, lets roll!"

I then checked what he was doing, and I whole heartily agreed with him. The area in front of us exploded with the grace of a gazelle as the C4 Greg had been setting went off, taking at least three of those things with it.

Black Sea then proceeded to lift off, but the fight wasn't over quite yet. As we were lifting off the ground, one of the hostiles jumped from the roof of the warehouse, and landed on the side of the chopper, putting its nails clear through the titanium grade armor of the chopper. No time to speak, no time to yell, no time to think, just action. As instinct took over, I grabbed the railing above my head, and leaned out the side door. _One, two, three _shots in the head, and it limply just hung there. I then shot at the nails, which remained stubbornly intact. So I took my combat knife, and went out, clinging to the door handle, pried his nails loose, and let him free fall to the gravel down below. I then got back inside, and sat heavily on the bench. Everyone was silent, remembering what had happened to Richardson. I too went silent for a moment, until Black Sea broke the silence.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry that you lost a guy out there, really I am, but we have a job to do, so lets got to it guys, remember, guys die all the time in the marines."

"Yea, well, should you have to witness-"Tyler started to say, but I cut him off with a quick hand across the throat. He reluctantly shut up.

"As much as I hate to say it, choppa boy here is right men. We have no time to mourn for Richardson, he's a memory now, one that we will never forget, but we have a job to do, so, let's get on with it."

The rest of the squad gave me silent nods, and started to strip off their gear. This was going to be a crippling blow to my men's morale, but we will get through it, just like any other mission, but this one was different, not just in the type of hostiles, but in all the years of service that we had, thirteen to be exact, did we ever lose a man. Wow, thirteen, I guess the number is bad luck. We flew the rest of the way to HQ in silence, none of us would be sleeping for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bada bing, Bada boom, My guess, is to get a bigger gun guys, these guys are just like barney, hard to kill and even when you do, their are thousands of followers **

**Chapter 4**

"So you say you have no idea of what, or who, these hostiles are?"

"No, General, again, all I can say, is that they were definitely not human. We lost a good man to them."

"Ah, yes, your lost man, I'm very sorry John." He said with a sort of tear in his green eyes, "I'll order you a replacement sergeant."

"No, sir, I would very much appreciate that you don't do that, it would just be another morale blow to my men, and another reminder that we lost one."

"As you wish, any other questions?"

"Yes sir, what are you doing about the warehouse now?"

"Well, after your incident, we decided HazMat Alpha was up to the job."

HazMat Alpha was a living legend of a team. They had saved billions of lives during a terrorist biological bombing back in 2015. The terrorists had hijacked a plane from the local airport, and filled it with nerve gas, and as they were lifting off, HazMat sneaked on the plane, neutralized the hostiles, and brought the plane down for further decontamination. In doing so they had saved a billion lives. Therefore, awarding them with the Medal of Honor.

"I see sir, if you don't mind me saying, you couldn't have picked a better team."

"I know John, now if that is all, you're dismissed."

I snapped to attention, saluted, which he promptly returned, and strode out the door. I went to the bar, but found only Kelly there, I went and sat with him, he was only on his first beer.

"I can't believe he's gone." He said as soon as I sat down.

"I know, it's hard to take, but we have to move on."

"It just seemed like yesterday he was sitting here having a drink with me, instead of being gut-split."

I then took a look around, noticing that the bar was pretty much empty, other then us. There was the bartender, the piano player, and one lone sergeant eating his breakfast I believe.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked

"At the VR room, they're training for another encounter; they don't want to…..end up like Larry."

I patted him on the shoulder, and left for the VR room. When I reached the VR room, there was simulated gunfire going around, and only a few technicians in the control room. I made my way up to control, and looked on the screen, which showed exactly what each soldier could see. It seemed they had asked to put in some of those things in here so they could better train against them. It was in a half prairie, half village setting, with a lot of hills, and some small, hut like buildings. My men were doing pretty badly, completely giving up squad cohesiveness to try to survive. Greg, and Tyler were already dead. Fred was keeping his cool, as usual, and taking time to line up his shots, and using his combat knife if they got close, while Harris was hiding in the shadows, slitting their throats as they passed by, spraying virtual purple blood everywhere. I looked at Fred's kill count, and he was up to 55, when one got by him, and fatally stabbed him in the heart. Meanwhile, Harris just watched as his last ally was torn to shreds, and made a quick exit, heading for higher ground, a fatally wrong choice. Ignoring the shadows, which were like family to him, he sprinted to the hill, they were on him in seconds, tearing his legs off first, then plunging the nails into his head.

The VR room then went white, as all the guys got up, mumbled to themselves, and threw their helmets at the floor with a satisfying "CLANK!" It was nice to know they couldn't live without me, literally. I was about to get out their and join them for a second go, but a call came for me over the intercom. "Would Lieutenant John Howard please report to command, I repeat, John Howard to command!"

I made my way up to command, where the technicians were unusually jumpy at that moment, looking all twitchy, and their hands moved nervously over the keyboards. I walked up to the General's desk, stood at attention, and saluted, which he returned, and offered me a seat.

"This came over the comm. five minutes ago." The general said, his face grim with either fear, or anger. He then hit a button, and a helmet camera of one of the HazMat team members came online.

"_We have contact, definitely not humans, we have lost Hyper, Flecher, and Butcher!!!"_

"_LT, they're coming out of the walls, what do we do!"_

"_Fall back, get outside, signal J.J. to get down here now!!!"_

"_No contact from J.J. sir, any other options?!?!"_

"_Just keep falling back, we'll figure out there!"_

They stopped yelling, which was followed by sporadic firing backwards, as the HazMat team fled towards the door way.

"_Winston, get that door open now!!!"_

"_On it!!"_

Cpl. Winston, father, brother, husband, friend, would have no last words to say to his close ones.

As he kicked down the door, one of the things flew down from the roof, scooped him up, and jumped back into the darkness before the rest of the team could even react, a few seconds later; one of his legs fell from the roof.

"_Can't stop Parton, Kerinsky, keep it moving!!!"_

They made their way outside, and found out why J.J. hadn't responded. His helicopter was ablaze, couldn't even tell what part went where anymore, it was so mangled. In the middle of the wreckage was J.J. who had been burned alive.

"_Jesus……No time, get behind those boxes, we can hold out there"_

Suddenly Kerinsky was hit with the nails in each shoulder, not a lethal hit, but surely very painful. As he yelled out in pain, Parton, and the LT, named Vinc, both shot at the creature, landing a lucky headshot. They then dragged him to the boxes John's team had set up on their way out. They layed Kerinsky down, and fired at anything that moved.

"_Alright, four dead, one wounded, this is code priority Alpha thirteen, I repeat, to anyone listening, Alpha thirteen, don't know how long…"_

The rest of the video was covered in static, and then the transmission went dead.

"I take you know what to do Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir!" I said standing up, "Time for a little payback!"

**I would also like to thank furyanddragon for motivating me to keep going. thanks Fury!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just a little shorter chapter this time, but that doesn't mean it isn't good, R&R please **

**Chapter 5**

As we flew through the air, too fast for me to even guess, I could see, even with the dim lighting, that my men were ready for revenge, even if it was just a small slice. Their guns were clutched tight, their knuckles probably white underneath their black gloves. No one said anything, no one moved; everyone was completely still, until Black Sea came over the comm.

"Get ready guys, reading three IFF tags, get ready to evacuate!"

As he said this, my men instantly checked their weapons, gear, and ammo supply. We had brought more ammo this time, and were better prepared for this time around.

As we started to touch down, we could see the waves of the remnants of the HazMat team. We touched down, and two men stepped forward, I recognized them from the video. Sgt. Vinc, and Cpl. Parton, Kerinsky was lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Are we glad to see you guys, I thought we were dead, in more ways then one!" The sergeant said as he stepped forward.

I stepped out of the chopper, with Corr right behind me; the rest stayed in the chopper, Tyler was manning the MG.

"Glad to see you alive sergeant." I then nodded to Kerinsky, "What about him?"

"He died five minutes before you got here, damn good man too."

"Alright, we don't have time to excavate his body; he's going to have to stay here."

"What! Why!"

"Our mission objectives are clear sergeant, take all, if any, still active personnel, and get them the hell out of here."

He stared at me for a moment through the face plate.

"Do you understand sergeant?"

"Yes sir." He nodded glumly, and then looked back at Kerinsky. He then started towards the chopper. I started towards the chopper too, when kerinsky twitched.

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"Yeah, he had no life signs, and no heartbeat."

Kerinsky suddenly got up, and sprout nails similar to the freaks, and charged me, but I was too fast for him. Raising my rifle, I plugged him 2 shots in the head.

"Danmmmmmm!" Tyler remarked

"Shut it Tyler, what the hell was that!" Replied Kelly

"I don't know…" I started to reply, that's when we heard the shrieks.

"They're coming! Into the chopper NOW!"

Vinc and Parton both piled onto the chopper, then Fred, then me. As Black Sea started to get out of there, we saw them along the rooftops, Tyler opened fire.

As he opened fire, he took down at least five, but three got their claws into the chopper, and tried to get inside.

"Get them off my bird!" Black Sea yelled as they shimmied towards the door. We managed to shoot two of them off, but then the third came around, tackled me, and we both flew out the side door.

Wrestling the monster for control of my gun, I was free falling through the air. This thing might live, but sure as hell I won't, and if I'm going to die, then I'm taking it with me.

I hit him in the face with the but of the rifle, then he scratched me across the chest with his claws, by then we had switched positions, and he was on the bottom now. I took out the combat knife by me left knee, and tried to stab him with it, but he grabbed my hand. I released the gun, and got out my hardballer, aimed it, and fired. Bulls eye, right between the eyes. As I kicked him off of me and grabbed my gun that was falling beside me, I then realized how close to the ground I was. I saw my life flashing by, and at that moment of time did I realize, I really didn't have a life. Outside of my job, and my squad, I had no family, no wife, no children, but not to worry, all that would be gone soon.

The helicopter came from nowhere, one of Black Sea's daring maneuvers, had it tilted sideways, and I fell inside, toppling on some of my men, I then blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just for the record, this is a fiction story, so I'm not saying all these things in this story can be done, just things that I thought would sound cool, and add a twist to story, just so you all know. **

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the dim, red light of the chopper, my men surrounding me, and Fred performing some basic first aid, while Harris handed him his tools that he needed. I tried to sit up, but saw that I had bandages all across my chest, and one across my head. I sat back down, and looked to my right, and saw my armor and helmet. The visor on the helmet was thoroughly smashed, and the armor was cut right open, with blood smears of both the freak's blood and mine. I then looked at Kelly.

"How long was I out?"

"Not very long, about ten minutes." He replied

"Ten minutes can be a lot of time in a battle."

"Don't worry, were safe for the moment"

"What happened exactly, the chopper came out of nowhere, and then it went black."

"That was compliments of Black Sea sir, he saved your life, and risked ours, but it was worth it."

I then looked over to Fred, who nodded, and indication he was done. I sat up, and a near to paralyzing pain came over my chest, causing me to lose my breath, and lay back down, watching as the rest of the squad got worried looks on their faces.

"The cuts were pretty deep sir, I don't know how exactly you even lived, he had you down to the ribs!" said Harris

"Ahhh, don't worry about old LT, he can handle himself, remember the softball game!" Replied Tyler

"And the LT here hit it over the fence, and hit some guy on the head, man that was funny, I couldn't stop laughing!" Greg said laughing a slight bit.

I finally conjured up the strength to sit upright, and looked around for my armor, but suddenly remembered what happened.

"Any spare armor?" I say to the others

Kelly looked around, and brought a spare pilots uniform, not much armor, but it will do for now. I put it on then Black Sea came over the comm.

"Two things guys, first, glad you made it LT, your helmet is fine, except for the visor, which you can just take off, but you'll have to go without night vision. Second, one of those pricks hit my fuel line, we were lucky we didn't explode, so we are fast losing fuel, so I can get us only as far as Jackson City."

"Alright, we'll land, and find out if we can get our hands on some fuel and parts to repair the chopper."

I looked around, and remembered that the HazMat team was still here. I walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. The sergeant then looked up at me.

"You really like this job don't you, shooting guns and falling out of helicopters, makes you wish you were a boy scout, doesn't it?"

I just smiled, and walked to the rest of my team, who, after checking my equipment, grabbed their rifles.

We touched down on the outskirts of Jackson, and my team sort of lazily hopped out, ready to find some humans to talk to other then the immediate team. I then had then had Fred take Tyler and Greg, to go find fuel, and had Kelly and Harris go find parts, or if they found each other's stuff, to notify, and get back. Kelly and Harris were the first off, and were just entering the city, when Harris came over the comm.

"Uh, sir, you better see this."

I made my way to Harris's spot, and was completely dumb struck by what I saw. What had been a bustling metropolis was now a ghost town. There were no cars, no road signs, and no signs of anything even being here, other than the buildings. I brushed past it, told them to be on alert, and had them go on there way, but I had a real bad feeling about this…..


	7. Chapter 7

**What's going on soldier?!?!**

**I don't know sir, but I smell limburger! **

**Chapter 7**

As Fred Corr led Charlie 2 north east, towards the city centre, he had an impending sense of doom coming upon him, and if there was one thing that had kept him alive, and cool in drastic situations, was his gut.

He made a snapping noise with his fingers, indicating to his squad mates to form up on him. Tyler and Greg formed up on him from the shadows. They then made their way to the courtyard of an old, medieval type castle. It was like the ones you see in the movies, with spires, tall walls, moat, and such, but all it was to him, was another piece of cover. They had been moving pretty fast through the city, and haven't come upon any indication of any contacts, hostile or otherwise. He then looked into the sky, and saw a huge plume of smoke, and knew the LT and Charlie 1 had seen it too by now, but by the looks of where it was coming from, they were the closest. So he opened a comm. channel to everyone.

"Hey guys, listen up, I'm sure you've already seen the smoke, don't worry about it, we'll find out what it is, continue on course Charlie 1, and If I don't report with is ten minutes, chances are it's something bad, out."

With that, they moved up, a bit slower then what they were going, stopping every so often, so Greg could plant explosives, just in case it went hay wire. They finally got up to what seemed to be the point of origin for the smoke, it had been five minutes, made good time, even with the delays. He then looked around the corner, and was, for the first time in his life, frozen.

What he saw, along with Greg and Tyler, was a sacrificial circle going on, right in the middle of the city. The 8ft aliens were there, along with some humans, wait, they weren't human. They held a weapon he had never seen anything like it, it had a green rod in the middle, and other then that, looked like a .bull pup rifle. He then looked into the fire, which was the reason for all the smoke, and saw the bodies of the civilians that were missing. They were generating the fire, and what was worse, some of them were getting up, horribly deformed, and joining the freak army. The good thing was that the majority were staying dead. Fred then got a look to his right, and saw three cages, all filled with the citizens of Jackson.

_God damn freaks of nature, you're mine now! _Fred thought to himself. He glanced at his watch, it had been nine minutes, close enough.

"LT listen up, good news, and bad news. Good news, found some civilians, bad news, they are being used as sacrifice in a giant bonfire, which is surrounded by Michael Jackson's children, request permission to engage."

There was nothing but static, he then looked up, and saw the smoke had began to form a cloud, damn it, the cloud was jamming their radios, he had to choose now, so He chose what He was best at.

He had Tyler go into the building, over looking the square, and get to the third floor, and hold fire. He then had Greg arm his M79, and get ready to shoot, he waited a few moments, took some deep breaths, and remembered his little kid, who was waiting for him when he got home.

_Don't worry kid, dad's still got some fight in him_

He then made a controlled punch in the air, and Tyler opened fire on the hostiles, taking out three with precision headshots, thanks to the scope. Greg then hit one of the more human ones with a dead on grenade hit. He then shouldered the gun, and through two frag grenades in quick succession, going out with a concussive "thump"

Fred sprinted from my cover, making my way to the cages. The hostiles weren't firing yet, as they tried to figure out where we were coming from, then they saw me, and opened fire, but I had already made it to the cages, and was taking cover behind them. I then saw a flash of green, and instinctively went prone. I looked up to see a 2 inch diameter hole in the cage where I had just been.

_Damn it, no hiding from those shots_

Fred then hit the lock on the cage, and civilians barged out of the cage, heading towards the nearest building. I looked up to see Greg still firing, killing on, and shooting the gun out of one's hand. Tyler was still hiding in the building, he was still firing also, not knowing if he was alive or not.

Fred then burst from cover, diving forward, and entering hand to hand combat with the nearest hostile, slamming the butt of his rifle into his face, deforming it more then it already needed to be. He took out his combat knife, and slit his throat. He then fired the gun with one hand, and sliced with the other. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Greg enter hand to hand combat with the 8ft variety of the freaks. He had to help him, so He threw his knife into the back of its head. He then turned towards the way he was going, and had one of the tall creatures swat the gun out of his hand. He then dropped to his knees, and rolled under the creature, and kicked him from behind. All it did was anger him, but then the freak's blood covered his visor, and looked up to see Charlie 1 join the battle.

They came in, guns blazing, taking out a good five before having to take cover. With their distraction, Fred was able free the rest of the civilians, find his gun, and rejoin the battle. After about a ten minute fire fight, there were no more freaks in sight. He then walked over to Kelly.

"You have some great timing Kelly."

"Hey, it was Harris that picked up the rest of your transmission, mostly by luck!"

"I heard that!" Harris yelled back smiling

"Hey guys, sorry to break up the reunion, but did you get the goods?" Greg said breaking in

"Of course, we wouldn't be here if we didn't!" Harris yelled back

Tyler then joined us from the building.

"So…" He started, "What about the civilians?"

"We don't have the man power to do anything about it right now, their best chance, is not to be with us, they'll live longer if they stay hidden."

They all eyed Fred, as if he had told them to go shoot themselves

"But we can't just leave them here!!!" Yelled Tyler

"I agree with Ty on this one sarge, we shouldn't leave them." Kelly commented

"So, we take them with us, where are we going, to more fighting, if they go with us, they are a care package that we have to get past the guard dog on a really long walk to the mailbox. They will surely die if they come with us, but if you want that to happen, then so be it." Fred said in his calm, cool voice.

They all looked down, and didn't say anything. Fred nodded, and they started towards the fire to put it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't know if a city of Jackson exists, but chances are it does, also, those of you who read the 67.5 caliber are probably like "WHAT!!!!", It's a fiction book, don't try to put things in perspective, just read and enjoy, alright. **

**Chapter 8**

As I walked around aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do other than be an obstruction to help repairing the helicopter. Black Sea had done a good job of patching up the chopper, managing to temporarily fix the fuel line, but he would need more tools and equipment to permantly fix it. I tried to get a hold of the Charlie teams, but was unable to, my guess would have to be the smoke cloud that had formed in the last few minutes.

After about half an hour, gunfire broke out in the middle of the city, I was tempted to go and help my fellow soldiers, but had to hold myself, and defend the chopper if necessary. Twenty minutes later the gunfire stopped.

"Go see them, Vinc, Parton, and I will finish up here, we can't do much anyways." Jamie said, breaking into my chain of thought. I nodded, and ran off towards them, or more likely, limped off towards them. After about five minutes of traveling, I realized it wasn't that painful to walk anymore and soon found myself running upright. I then took off the bandages across my chest to see that the wound was completely healed.

_That's impossible! _I thought to myself, but was unable to ponder it further, due to the fact that something caught my eye.

I walked towards what would have passed as a pharmacy, and saw someone or something crouching near the medical cabinet, so I raised my rifle, entered the door, and was hit in the face by the butt of an old .45 pistol. I quickly recovered, and found myself in a stalemate with a civilian. I slowly dropped my gun, as did she.

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked

"The question, is who are you?" I asked back, resisting the urge to just take her down.

"Fine, I'll play your game Mr. Army man. My name is Mary Jagger. I'm a doctor. Now your turn."

"Lieutenant John Howard, U.S. military."

She then started to stare at the eagle patch on my shoulder

"What's that mean?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh enough with the classified top secret stuff already, we'll be lucky if we are able to get out alive from this living hell!"

"All I'll tell you, is that I'm part of a special branch of military, meant to deal with more than dangerous missions."

She got a scorn full look on her pale face, but seemed to accept it. She was in her mid thirties at least, long red hair, and very beautiful. I soon remembered there was more than here in the building, and looked over to see another civilian carrying a armful of medical supplies, but I knew who he was right away.

"General Brankheart?!"

"Retired, General Brankheart" the man replied, "But, you can call me Willium."

I didn't know what to do, sure he was retired, but he was probably the most prestiged general in the entire U.S. army. Given honor of the tactics that killed the insurgents that threatened the presidents in 2019 well being, and then personally went after the insurgent leader, and killed him with his bare hands, after taking out his entire insurgent army. He was well into his late seventies, but looked somewhere in the fifties. He was bald, most likely by choice, steel eyed, and had nerves of steel.

He brushed past me carrying the medical equipment, that's when I snapped out of my trance, and raised my rifle at them.

"Hold it, where are you taking those medical supplies?"

"Well, son, to the other civilians who need it." Replied Willium, he then walked right up to me, right to the point where my gun was touching his chest.

"And unless you're going to shoot me, I suggest you let us be on our merry way lieutenant!"

I didn't lower my gun, but I did relax a little.

"Where are these civilians?" I asked

This time the good doctor answered

"We're hiding out in the old castle, near the square, you're welcome to join us."

I lowered my weapon, and Brankheart gave me an approving grunt. We moved out at a snails pace at what I'm used to, and after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the castle, and made our way inside. We walked up to the top floor. I saw about six men, all armed with what looked like a fuel rod on an old fashioned gun. The rest of the people were helping the sick, and the under aged civilians. The people with the guns immediately locked onto the stairway, but held their fire when they saw we were good old fashioned humans. They then went back to what they were doing, looking over the courtyard of the castle. Willium then went, and handed out the medicine that he had confiscated from the pharmacy, and I saw what the civilians had been going through. Most of them had burn marks, most likely 2nd degree, some had broken arms and legs, and there was the odd person who didn't have an arm or leg, cut cleanly off.

"See what we have to go through…" Mary said walking towards me.

"Pretty much, how many causalities?" I said, continuing to look around.

"Well, other than most of the god damn city, those with us, seventy six."

I nodded, and went to help Willium distribute the medicine. Five minutes later, I got a radio call from Fred.

"LT you there?!"

There was a lot of background interference, along with the occasional explosion. I then remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"Yea, I'm here, what you got for me?"

Another explosion, followed by some gunfire, then he came back on.

"We're pinned down somewhere in the north eastern part of the city, they have us zeroed with their guns on the roof, it's literally raining hell sir!"

A bit more of gunfire, and then I heard Fred issue some orders, then he comes back on.

"They hit Greg sir, he's down but stable, blew away his left shoulder, I mean a clean hole through and through sir, he can still fight, but he needs a medic sir!"

"I'm on my way; hunker down until I get there, out!"

Mary looked at me shocked, but was able to speak.

"You mean…there are more of you?"

I just nodded but was in a rush to get out, Brankheart saw this, and said, "Give them hell son."

I smiled, and headed toward the general direction of the battle.


	9. chapter 9

** well, well, well, corporal, I think you just shot the wrong person!**

**AAAAAA go stuff a duck!  
**

**Chapter 9**

As I got closer to the battle, I realized this was the fastest I had run in a long time. I stopped for a second, and looked down at my legs. To my surprise, they had actually bulked up a bit, and were way stronger than before. I didn't want to spend time checking it out though, my men needed me, and I needed my men, and so help me god, I'll do everything in my power to save those under my command.

I reached the battlefield, and for the first time, saw what they were up against. They had soldiers up on the roofs of the building, raining fire down on them. It was a miracle that only one of my men had been hit, and not mortally at that. I made my way forward, and was met by a taller freak, and was entered into hand to hand combat with them once again. _We really need to think up of names for these things! _I thought to myself. It lunged out with it's nails, hoping for a piercing blow, but I quickly sidestepped, and in one smoothly done move, grabbed my knife, and sliced it's neck open wide enough for it to stop in it's tracks. It clutched its throat, and I simply delivered uppercut to its head, making it fly backwards, onto another freak.

I made my way forward, raising my rifle, and taking aim before firing, capping three in the head. I then aimed up, and hit another thing in the head, causing it to fall to the ground. I finally met up with the rest of the team, and Greg was lying on the ground, clutching his wounds, and it was a through and through wound, I wondered what gun could have done that. Well, duh, apparently the ones being fired at us.

As I took up a firing position with the rest of the team, Kelly spoke through the radio, "Glad to see you join us sir!"

"Yea, welcome to Hell café, where we serve fried freaks, baked mutants, and the occasional stuffed doggy!" Tyler said cutting in.

Before I could respond, all the more human like freaks jumped down, and started walking towards us. We opened fire, but it was useless, they were on us in seconds. They didn't fire, instead asked us for our weapons in English. We did as we were told, they then frisked us, and found our hidden hand guns we had on us. Then one of the freaks stepped forward, his face badly deformed, and his right arm looked like it should have fallen off, and not holding a weapon. He then shouldered his rifle.

"My name is Vladimir Bolkova."

He was apparently Russian, and the fact that he was talking to us, was a shock to us all.

"We are going to turn your men into one of us Lt. Howard."

I was stunned for a full minute from him knowing my name, then I regained my composure.

"How do you know my name?" I replied

"Oh, we know a many things Lt. But you know little of us, you may ask us a few questions before we take you to the sacrificial pit."

"I got one!" Harris said, stepped forward.

The freaks just looked at him, and I saw a few smirks through their deformed faces.

"What are you guys called?"

Vlad just laughed, and then his face went serious again.

"We, little one, are the devils workers, we do his bidding, but if you are looking for a term to call us, then you may just call us death soldiers."

"And what of the tall guys, the purple ones?" Harris asked, with a slight smile on his face.

"You can cal them Death dogs, for they are very loyal to us."

Vlad then looked around at us, and smirked.

"Anymore questions?"

I stepped forward this time.

"Yea, how long can you live with a knife in the throat?"

The death soldiers raised their rifles but held their fire, Lad put up a hand, and they lowered them.

"I admire your spunk Lt. But it's going to take a lot more than that to get you out alive, in a manner of speaking."

"Then take me on, hand to hand, see if you can take me!"

The death soldiers started murmuring to each other, which Vlad stopped with a quick wave of his hand.

"If that is what you wish."

"And if I win, me and my men walk!"

The death soldiers started shouting, which this time, Vlad didn't stop.

"And if I win, then your men belong to me and my gods!"

The shouting was louder. I looked at my men, who had worried faces, but then got steel eyed, and nodded; they had every confidence in me.

"Fine with me, bring it!"

Vlad then threw his rifle into the crowd of the DS, and then took off his knife, and did the same thing. The DS then formed a circle around Vlad and me.

"You can't win Howard, I have the god's blood flowing through my veins!"

"Then let's see if it isn't prune juice instead!"

He came at me, quicker than I had foreseen, and delivered a punch to my stomach that felt like he ad taken a sledge hammer to it. He then hit me onto the ground with his other fist. I just laid there for a moment, and looked up, to see Vlad raising his arms, taunting me. I then rolled to my right, and got up, blood smeared my visor.

He looked at me, smiled, and then came at me again, this time I was prepared. I rolled to my right, and kicked him in the mid section, but that only stunned him for a second, then he was on me again, with lightning quick punch's to my stomach, face, and groin. I was down on the ground again. I opened my eyes, and my vision was filled with red, I tried to wipe it away, but it wouldn't go away, I checked for blood around my eyes, but there wasn't any. I then got up again, this time with renewed strength. Vlad saw me, and instead of smiling, scowled, and walked towards me. _Playtimes over!_ He came to punch me, but for some reason, it was slower than before. I caught it with my right hand, and twisted it, forcing him to do a barrel roll in the air. He was up in a second, and charged me. Again, it looked slower than before, so I stepped back one step, and put all my strength into a forward punch, which sent him flying into the group of DS. My vision was red, and I still couldn't figure out why yet. He came at me yet again, this time with a knife in hand. _So much for honor! _I thought to myself. He stabbed me in the stomach, but instead of doubling over, I felt no pain. So I took the knife out, and threw it into his head. He stumbled backwards; I then tackled him onto the ground. Taking out the knife, and proceeding to stab him multiple times in the face. After I was sure he was dead I stood up, and expected the DS to shoot me, but instead they melded back into the shadows. I looked at my team, who were staring at me with bewilderment on their faces.

I started to walk to my team, when Vlad coughed. I turned around, but he was still on the ground.

"The god's blood flows freely through you John, whether you like it or not, learn to listen to your inner being John, don't succumb like the rest of us."

After a pause he continued

"Thank you for freeing me, I will always remember you, just don't make your gift a curse, and watch for the draconis!"

He then gurgled some blood, and then he stopped breathing. His body then evaporated, and effectively disappeared. I walked over to my team, where Kelly walked gingerly over to my, and looked under my armor.

"There's no wound!"

"Then what he was saying was true sir, you're infected."

Fred's words hung in the air, it was as if the world had frozen, and I was the only one moving. If it was true that I was infected, then I would use it to its full extent, and help my team out of here. I then came back to reality, and looked at my team, who were eyeing me cautiously.

"Back to business men, let's get the gasoline to the Chopper!"

They stayed there for a second, not knowing what to do.

"Did I not make myself clear soldiers?"

"On it sir!" They yelled in unison. Fred and Tyler grabbed Greg, while Kelly grabbed the gasoline, and Harris scouted ahead.

We made it to the chopper, only to realize that our only hope out of this god for saken hole was gone. The two HazMat team members lay dead, their arms chopped, and thrown all over the place. The chopper itself was on fire, with Jamie right beside it, slowly burning, with a 2 inch diameter hole in his head. Harris then came beside me.

"Well, what do we do now sir?"

My face, still impassive, replied to the corporal.

"I know just the place corporal."


	10. Chapter 10

**yet another short chapter, sorry, but it has to be done for the greater good of the cheese lords, for they control all diary products. Bow to the CHEESE LORDS!!!!!! **

**Chapter 10**

My team and I were inside the castle, mainly guard duty, but there was the odd time where we had to help with medical supplies. I mainly wondered around looking for something to do. My men were respectful enough not to tell people about my…..disease. When I was in private, I honed these skills, and soon found myself jumping twice my height. We have been stuck here for two days, trying to recuperate, and figure a way out of this hell hole. It was now day three, and it looked like things were about to change.

"John?" Mary asked, coming into my makeshift room.

I was over by the wall, and quickly put on my gloves to hide the nails.

"Yeah?" I answered, putting on the gloves.

"Your sergeant wants to talk to you."

"Alright, tell him I'll be right there."

She nodded, and headed out the door. Mainly when my men went out, it was mainly small skirmishes and looking for food, water, and medical supplies. We had captured some of the laser guns, but had found them highly inaccurate, so decided to holster them, and only use them up close. I put on what was left of my gear, and headed towards the dining room.

As I arrived, I saw the rest of the squad waiting there for me too. They all had solemn looks on t heir face, and Greg had a huge bandage on his shoulder. I approached the group, and Fred stepped forward.

"Sir, take a look at this." He said, handing me a sheet of what looked like topographical data.

"Where did you get this?" I asked looking it over.

"All of us were able to rig a few things to make a small satellite, we then set it up to bounce off yet another satellite, and got a good air map of the city, and we can now tell you the hot spots in the city."

I looked at them with a smile, only my men could have pulled this off. As I looked at the map, I realized there was unheard of activity in the middle of the city. I looked again, and saw these Death Soldiers had set up a series of outposts around the middle.

"It looks like their trying to hide something here." I said pointing to the middle.

"Yes sir." Fred replied, "That's what this is about, we want permission to raid this area."

I thought it over, and realized the risk we were undertaking; I then saw a warehouse near the south western part of the city.

"This warehouse, do we have an ID on it?"

"No sir, it looks like it was used during the terrorist attack back in 2015, but we have no idea who actually owned it."

"Well, use your head sergeant, if it was us, it would have guns, if it was the terrorists, then most likely bombs, either way we can use it."

"But sir, they would have cleaned it out long ago."

"We'll have to chance it; we need something other than fire arms and C4 to get past those outposts."

"Yes sir, a small team perhaps?"

"No, you all go, I'll stay here and hold the fort, I'm pretty sure they know we're here now, so it shouldn't be long before they come for us, any other questions?"

Tyler stepped forward, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yea LT how's your condition?"

I was not stunned by this question, but was a little frustrated that they kept asking.

"I told you guys, I'm fine alright? Good, get going, I expect a report with in 20 minutes of you guys leaving, got it?"

"Yes sir, alright guys, load up, andlet's go."

They left, not looking back, as I expected them to. I then made my way to the courtyard, but found myself dizzy, and sort of nauseas, so I made my way to my room instead. I found my vision going red, like when I was facing Vlad. I tried to control it, and when I finally reached my room, I was barely able to keep myself up right. I collapsed onto the bed, and pain was coursing through me like a NASCAR track. I closed my eyes, trying to will the pain to go away. I then looked up and saw….me! Except he wasn't me, he had blood eyes, and a vicious smile. He started hitting my gut, and pounding my face. I tried to hit him, but found I couldn't. So I willed myself up, and started swing around the room erratically. Then after about 2 minutes, Brankheart, Marry, and a few others came bursting through the door, guns ready, and found me, smashing things, and throwing stuff around. One of the civilians tried to detain me, and I ended up throwing him out the door. Marry then came up to me, and I stopped. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, I then blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**What happens when you mix dark creepy places, with freaky monsters... BARNEY!!!!! **

**Chapter 11**

Fred made his way outside the castle, with the rest of his men with him. They made their way up towards the direction of the warehouse. They had a few sporadic fire fights along the way, nothing major. They then finally made it to the warehouse. Fred stopped for a moment, along with the rest of the team. They all had the horrible memory of Larry being torn to shreds in a warehouse. Fred was determined not to let that happen again.

They made their way inside, guns at the ready, in a 360 degree protection circle. What they saw was boxes, boxes, and more boxes. Fred checked one of the boxes, and found it contained…….t-shirts. He checked a few more, with the same results. He then checked the other side, and found shorts and pants. Apparently one of the clothing companies had heard of it, and put it to use. Just when they were ready to go, Harris pulled him aside, and pointed at the ground. He then stamped his foot, and the floor sounded hollow. He hit it with his foot on the ground, with the same foot. He then had them stamp their feet to get a rough area of it. It was the size of the entire warehouse, but there was no door to get to it.

Fred had Greg plant some C4 on the ground; he set it, notifying Fred that this was his last one. They then all stepped away, and watched the fireworks. _Overkill_ thought Fred. They then made their way to the hole, and looked down. It was dark, so they flipped on their night vision goggles. They saw more boxes, but wanted to check them before they left. So they hopped down. Fred ordered Tyler and Harris to start making a stair case with the boxes so they could get back out.

Fred went over to the first box, and peered inside. Inside was a few AK-47's, grenades, and clips for the guns. _Jackpot!_ Thought Fred. They moved around and opened the boxes. There were mostly AK-47's, but there was the occasional pair of stingers. _Those will come in handy _thought Fred. After they had gotten what they could carry, and were ready to leave. Fred then made a radio call to the LT, but instead of the LT, Brankheart spoke.

"What is it son?"

"Where's the LT?

"He's indisposed at the moment." He said, with a little worry in his voice.

"Well, if you get the chance, tell him we found some weapons, and will soon be heading back, over?"

"I'll tell him, good luck son."

"Thank you sir, out."

Fred then cut the connection, and then Kelly came forward.

"Sergeant, you better take a look at this."

He led me to a corner of the warehouse, to something covered in a tarp. He then pulled off the tarp, and underneath was an old BMP1 APC. _How could the military miss this_ Fred thought to himself. The checked it out, and other than the fact that it was old and had been collecting dust for quite some time, it was fully operational. We looked around, and found ammo for the BMP right behind it. We were all cross trained with vehicles in case of the most extreme conditions, so we loaded it up, and fitted her out. There was only one problem, how to get her out. The place was under ground, so blasting a hole in the wall with the turret was out, and so was the way we came in, since there was no ramp. Fred had Harris look around up top, and after about five minutes, he came back down, saying there was a crane up there, so Fred had Kelly and Harris figure out the controls, and had Tyler drive the BMP up to the hole. Yet another problem, the hole wasn't big enough for it to fit. So Tyler had everyone back away, and blew away some more of the floor until it could fit. We then loaded up everything in the BMP plus a little more, and had the crane come and pick us up.

After setting down the BMP, Harris came down.

"Well, I think we got enough, what about you guys?"

Then his head exploded.

Greg caught the limp body, while the rest, including the BMP, opened fire on the small army that had amassed while we were getting the weapons. The BMP took a few hits, through and through, but it remained operational, and soon, Fred and his team won the skirmish. Greg then put the body on the floor. We all stared at what used to be our teammate. We then put him in the BMP, and continued our way towards the castle. Chances are if we ever get to another warehouse, we're going to blow it up with a nuke for causing us this much pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**What's gonna happen sarge?**

**I don't know private, but please hope it isn't death by probing! **

**Chapter 12**

I woke up to sort of a semi conscious mind. I tried to sit up, but found myself restrained by rope on the hands. I looked to my right, and saw Brankheart and Marry.

"It's about time you woke up son, you had yourself a little nap." Brankheart said, sitting up a bit.

"What happened?" I replied, trying to rub my head, but couldn't.

"You went psycho, you smashed up your room, threw a soldier out the door, and then blacked out." Mary said, with a sympathetic look in her eye.

I then looked at my hands, and found the gloves off, I then looked at them with a worried face.

"We know now Howard, that……you're one of them." Mary said, answering the question that I was about to give.

"I am not one of them!" I replied

I then heard the static of my radio, except it wasn't on me, it was on Willium.

"Excuse me." He then walked out the door.

Then, to my surprise, Mary started crying, and it made me uneasy, unable to do anything but watch. Then, again to my surprise, she started yelling out.

"Why!"

"What?"

"Why do you have to be a hero, WHY!!!?"

She then ran out of the room, almost knocking over Willium. He gave me a cold stare.

"I didn't do anything, hell, I barely know her, why would she be so worked over with me?"

Willium then sat down, and stared at me for what seemed like a few minutes. He then opened his mouth to speak.

"Your men have the munitions, and are trying to move them back to our position."

"Well, that's good."

He then sat there for a while longer before speaking again.

"John, tell me about your family."

I was shocked by this question, for all the time in the military, the only time I heard that question was when I was first enlisted.

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Well, we lived way out in new York. I had no brothers or sisters. By the age of nine, my mother left us, forcing my dad to do some….horrible stuff just to get enough money to keep us fed, and in a house. It cost him his life when I was sixteen. I got the news indirectly by one of my friends at school. I left, and joined the army as soon as I was of age, and that's pretty much it."

Willium stayed there, unblinking. He then got up to leave, and halfway through the door, he turned around.

"You know how your mother left you."

"Yea?"

"She went, got married yet again…. And had another kid, John, Mary's your sister."

He then left, leaving me dumbstruck, and surprisingly angry at the fact that I didn't know. I tried breaking the rope, and found it as brittle as string, and was soon free and sneaking towards the makeshift armory to get my guns.

I reached the armory, and got my guns and knife in their rightful positions, when I heard footsteps. I quickly climbed on top of one of the boxes to my left, and stayed there. A civilian came walking in, not too long after. He grabbed a .45 and a clip, loaded it, pulled the slider back, and walked out of the room.

_That's weird, only me, my men, and Brankheart are authorized to take guns, and/or give them to people. _I thought to myself. I decided to follow him, and found him at the door of my room, talking to someone else.

"Are you sure you want to do this Steve?" One of the civilians said.

"Yea, one less freak to worry about." The one named Steve said. He then walked into my room, and came running out.

"He's gone, tell Willium, go now!"

_Uh Oh_ I thought, I then looked for an exit, and saw a window to my right. I then ran through it, landing up right, and headed towards the middle of the city.


	13. Chapter 13

**What the hell! there's words like succumb, and die on the walls!**

**Yea, reminds me of christmas! **

**Chapter 13**

"Is he turning?"

"I can't tell sir, he is learning to control his strengths, but as for turning, it may take awhile."

"Well, when he turns, his men will be in for a hell of a surprise!"

Fred made his way back up to the castle. They had put the BMP into the courtyard, and had put the rest of the weapons in the armory, and relieved themselves of their standard issue rifles for some AK-47's because they were running low on ammo. Then a civilian carrying a laser gun came forward.

"Which one of you is Fred Corr?" He asked

Fred stepped forward, and the civilian motioned with one finger to follow him. Fred nodded to everyone else, as they carried Harris's body out to the courtyard to bury it, and then followed.

Willium and Mary were both waiting for him when he got to John's room. Mary then looked up at him through tear soaked eyes. Willium's voice was impassive, but he acknowledged his presence. He motioned for Fred to sit down. Then gave out a big sigh, and spoke.

"Your lieutenant has gone a-wall."

"WHAT!"

This time Marry spoke.

"We don't know where he is, all we know is that he's gone."

Brankheart then stood up, and then looked down at Fred.

"If he is endangering my men, I will shoot him myself sergeant, whether you like it or not!"

At hearing this Fred instantly pulled out his pistol, and shoved it into Williums throat. Marry was too shocked for words.

"If you dare say that again, I won't be the only person shooting your head off and decorating these walls with your blood. Just because your one of the most prestiged generals does not give you the right to say who lives and who dies, am I understood?"

"I am a four star..."

Fred shoved the gun further into his throat, forcing him into the wall, while all that Marry could do was watch.

"_Retired general! Am I understood?!"_

"Yes."

"Good, we will go hunting for him then." Fred said lowering his weapon.

Fred then walked out of the room, and towards the courtyard, where they would be burying Harris. When he arrived, no one noticed, and he stood there for a while with them, until the burial was done.

"Guys, I'm afraid that we have another problem."

"I don't want anyone else dieing!" yelled Kelly

"Then shut up and listen to me then!"

Everyone else fell silent.

"Howard's gone A-wall."

They were all too shocked to say anything.

"Our LT?" Greg said, asking everyone else's question.

"Yes, Greg, our job is to get him back."  
"Maybe he has a reason to leaving, maybe he had to go do something, maybe…"

"_Enough!"_ Fred yelled, cutting off Tyler's thought.

"My guess would have to be the disease that he is carrying; it is slowly taking him over like the rest of the poor bastards that got it. We're getting him back, am I clear soldiers?!"

"Sir Yes Sir!"  
"Good." Fred said, pulling out a map, "And I know where he went."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, guess what, BIG FIGHT SCENE!!!!!! WOOT, PREPARE FOR OWNAGE!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Where is he now?"

"He is heading towards the south eastern outpost number one."

"His powers?"

"So far, he has advanced reflexes, strengthened muscles, and extremely resilient to normal rounds."

"Good thing we don't carry normal rounds then, isn't it?"

* * *

I made my way towards the center of the city, seeing what had happened to the middle of it. The buildings were somehow painted red now, with weird symbols on them. I had my gun raised, and looked at the ammo counter. I had four full clips left, not as much as I had hoped for, but enough for now.

I got to the first outpost. It was much like a concrete block, with gun ports. I could see the iridescent green glow of the death soldier's weapons, and could see some of their ever so loyal death dogs. They paced around for awhile, and every so often, the dogs would report in to what I guess could pass as their trainer. I looked down at my hands, and saw that my nails were longer than average now, not nearly as long as the death dogs, but long in human terms.

I made my way up, going around the buildings, and taking long detours, hoping not to be seen. I got as close as I dared to get before I wanted to start a fire fight. I had no idea if they could smell me or see me, but my guess for now would have to be no. I walked forward, just the slightest bit, took out my combat knife, and waited.

Soon, a death soldier walked by, and I plucked him behind the wall, and slit his throat. I then dropped the body, and grabbed his gun, but then thought against, the light would give me away. I moved up, and stood perfectly still as a death soldier walked by, on top of the outpost. He didn't see me, so far so good. I got parallel to the wall, and walked to the corner, and saw a death dog right around the corner, sitting there, panting, and scratching at the ground. I reached around, and with surprising force, yanked it around the corner, and put my knife in its throat. I then started climbing the walls upward. When I reached the top, I put my fingers over the top, and waited.

Soon the death soldier came by, and I pulled him over the edge with a knife in the throat. I then climbed up, and saw a hatch. I slowly opened the hatch, and looked inside. I saw some weapons, a drink vendor, and the guy apparently in charge of the outpost.

"Are you sure you saw something?" The leader said in a distorted voice.

He listened for awhile, then, ever so slowly, turned towards the hatch where I was positioned, and stared at me for a second. He then let out an inhuman roar, and every person in the room below me then turned and fired.

I barely got off the roof before they riddled it with lasers. Everyone was on me now, and my vision was starting to turn red again, only then did I realize what was causing this…adrenaline. I ran towards them, avoiding the bolts, and slashing through dogs and soldiers alike. The leader came bursting out the roof with what looked like a rocket launcher that had been electrified. He fired at me, but I dove to the right, and landed behind a building. I looked where I used to be standing, and saw that there was an electrical bubble there, with a little electric storm going on in it.

_I have to get me one of those _I thought.

The leader then dove around the corner like something out of the old _matrix _movies, and fired. I was still too quick, and he missed again. Another death dog came out of nowhere, and lunged forward with its claws, but I grabbed both hands, and forced them into its own head. It collapsed, purple blood spraying everywhere. The leader then came around for another burst around the corner and let loose another round. I moved again, this time right through a department store window. I got up quickly and started running as laser bolts came through the walls. A death dog came from the roof, and without hesitation, I pulled out my hardballer, and shot it in the chest three times, then I jumped and kicked its head in. I kept running, laser bolts going everywhere. Just plain chaos. I got to a door, and opened it. I was outside, in an alley. I went to the corner, and saw that the death soldiers had lost track of me for now, and were looking around. A death soldier got to close, and got a combat knife in the eye as I pulled him around the corner. I then looked around the corner, and saw the leader, ready to fire at a moments notice. So I had better make sure this didn't last longer than a moment. I pulled out my rifle, checked the ammo, and held it at my side.

My vision by now was so red, it was hard to see. I found my muscle tensing up, and then I got an idea. I did a few knee bends against the wall, and leaped on top of the department store. They had seen this of course, but I wanted them to. The leader fired, demolishing part of the building, while the others opened fire as well. I could see three more death dogs come up, but that was the last of them. I took them out with three round burst to the head. The building was starting to crumble now, and dust was flying in the air. _Perfect! _ I jumped forward, and could see down below me that they were still firing into the dust, while the leader reloaded his weapon. I landed right behind the leader, holstered my rifle, grabbed him from behind, aimed his steroid rocket launcher, and fired at the nearest death soldier. He evaporated into a cloud of atomic particles as the bolts hit him. I then hit the leader in the face with his own rocket, and shoved him off, pulling out my rifle, and putting the rest of the clip into him. Stubbornly, he didn't fall. So I shifted to my hardballer, and finished off the rest of the death soldiers.

I walked up to the leader, who was struggling to get up with twenty five rounds in his torso. I shoved my hardballer into his wound, and a knife into another. His deformed face distorted even more with pain. I then bent over, and got in his face, and for the first time of being here, saw what fear looked like on these guys faces. He tried to back away, but I shoved him up against a wall, putting my knife and hardballer further into the wound.

"Who's the big guy that's running all this?" I asked him, surprised at how coarse my voice was.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I shoved the knife in even more, and turned it.

"Wrong answer, let's try this again, who is the main guy?"

"I don't know, we get our orders in different ways, telepathy, radios, screen, but never in person."

"Well, if he called you, wouldn't you see his face?"

"We always get the orders from one of his henchmen, name is Grash or something like that!"

"That's all you know?"

"Yes, I swear!"

I then backed up, took out the gun, and shot him in the head. His corpse fell to the ground, twisting the bones even more as his jaw fell open in a never ending scream. _Guys from hell can't swear in the name of god! _I thought to myself. I then picked up the electro rocket thingy, and walked off towards the center of the city.


	15. Chapter 15

**IT WORKS YAAAAAAAAAA. After that little duel with the document error, I won! Now, I know Lots of you have been reading this, and please review, horned reaper, your one of them I know you have this on you alert list, so just press the little button, you know you want to. **

**Chapter 15**

"He's getting closer Grash!"

"Yes sir, but don't worry, I have one of my very best soldiers on this, he'll die before he hits the ground."

"For your sake Grash, he'd better!"

* * *

I made my forward, at a very slow pace. Bypassing most battles, in hope to get to the big one faster. My vision had returned to normal by now as the adrenaline levels went down. 

I came up on a very tall building, but like the others, it was painted blood red. There was something different with this one however. It was being occupied. I knew I wasn't at the center of the city just yet, but I must be getting close. I saw a few death soldiers go in and out, and a few more new guys that I haven't seen before.

They wore all black, other than the normal blood red uniform of the regular death soldier. The also carried more of those electro rockets like the one the last guy had. Those would be a problem. I also noticed the death dogs walking right behind them, no doubt these guys were bad asses.

I assessed the situation, and saw an open window, three stories up. Shouldn't be a problem to reach with my new-found powers. The main problem of doing that, though, was getting there without having my body turned into seasoning salts. I looked around, and saw a truck, for the first time of being here. I looked closer, and saw that the black armored guys were unloading equipment off of the truck. Mostly communications, and weapons and such. There was the odd dead civilian that came off, but that didn't bother me any more. People would keep dieing if I went in head first and got myself killed.

I slipped off my rocket launcher, loaded it, and fired at the truck, no doubt catching a couple of the black guys. The truck exploded, throwing a few death soldiers backwards, as they looked around to find where the attack came from. Under the cover of the distraction, I made my way to the side of the building with the opened window, did a few knee bends, and jumped up to the window, almost over jumping it.

_My powers are advancing a little too quickly for my taste. _I thought to myself as I went inside.

The room I was in was black, and empty, save for a few windows. I took out my rifle, and checked the ammo. Two clips left, good thing I have a few others. I holstered it, and took out my knife. I went to the door, and opened it enough just so I could see what was on the right side of the door. I saw one death dog, and that was it. I closed the door, and tried looking under it to see what was on the other side, with no luck.

I opened the door ever so slightly, and slipped out, and looked to my right. I saw a death soldier with is back to me, and was wondering who to attack first. I attack the dog, he turns around and fries me with is laser, and alerts everyone else. I attack the soldier, I might kill the dog also, but it would alert the base also. The soldier started to turn towards me, and that's when I got an idea.

I threw the knife into the dogs head, killing it instantly, and then grabbed the soldier in a headlock, and heard the brittle bones snap as I twisted his head. He remained stubbornly alive though, so I punched him in the back of the skull with enough force to cave it in.

I looked around, no one had heard me, or I'd be in the middle of a firefight right now. I grabbed my knife from the dog, and moved left, towards another hallway. I looked around the corner, and saw another lonely death soldier standing guard. I ran up the hall way, and threw my knife into him, and before he could even respond, the knife hit him in the throat, causing him to drop his weapon, and clutch his throat. I then walked up to him, took out the knife, and cut his head clean off.

I was on the top floor, so the only other way to go was down, and I was going to find out what was so damn important about this building.

I got to the second floor, and looked around. I saw televisions with old reruns on, with death soldiers watching them. I saw a few death dogs fighting over an arm of what looked like it had been ripped off its owner with extreme force. I walked by them.

_Don't look behind you guys, no one here but us Special Forces. _I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway. Call it luck or call it coincidence, but one of the soldiers decided now was time for a smoke break, and got up yawning, and I had barely enough time to get around the door way, as he turned and started walking towards me. He walked around the door, and got my knife in his eye, and then dropped dead. Had to move fast, this guy would be missed soon.

I finally made my way downstairs, and entered a dark spot in one of the corners. I saw what was so damn important about this building. It was manufacturing all the lasers, rockets, and a new weapon that looked almost organic. It had a scope, and had a muzzle that seemed to shift with the user when they picked it up. I then saw one of the black guys. _He was looking right at me!_ Then I saw what I had missed before entering this building, all the black guys had night vision!

He yelled out something that I didn't understand, but was probably something like, "Intruder!" or something. He then raised his rocket, and fired. I dove to my right, smashing my head into a wall. I was only dazed for a second as everyone in the building, save for the four guys that I got upstairs, came after me. I was in too much of a confined space, I had to get out. I charged forward, grabbing my rifle, and just wild firing, hoping to catch them off guard, as my vision started to go red. All the normal death soldiers stopped for a second, but the black ones were more trained or something, and tried to hit me with their rockets. Each one only missing by a few inches. I dove through the door, hitting one of the black guys to the ground. I then reloaded my rifle, one clip to go. I shot the black guy in the head, but unlike the other soldiers, remained alive. He shoved me off his chest, and threw me against the wall, raised his rocket, and fired. I ducked, and the rocket hit where my head had been moments before. I dove forward again, knocking him off balance, and shot the rest of the clip into his head.

Suddenly, a giant fist came out of nowhere, and pounded me to the ground. I looked up, my vision red, and blurry. I then got an actual good look at the black guy's faces, and saw they weren't distorted, they actually looked….normal. The black guy that had hit me with the fist, stood right above me. I got a look at what hit me. It looked like a giant armored fist the size of me torso. I then looked at the black guy, who lifted his night vision. He looked young, brown hair, and white skin, with a slight tan, along with a goatee and green eyes. I recognized him immediately, he was part of the marines sent down to find the missing National Guard and civilians before us.

"Welcome to hell lieutenant Howard!" He yelled in a distorted voice, which did not go along with his face.

I got to my feet, and found myself completely surrounded. All types of guns pointed in my direction. I then looked at the marine.

"What the hell is going on sergeant!?"

He looked at me in a confused look, and then laughed.

"It's the beginning of the end sir, sure enough you enough about it, being infected and all."

I looked around, for possible escape routes, but the sergeant was reading my thoughts.

"You're surrounded sir, give in, and we may allow you to transform into what you really are."

This made me angry, really angry, and I lunged out at him with my knife. He caught it with his mechanical hand, and broke the blade off, and shoved me to the ground.

"See, sir, you're already changing, stop resisting. It is…..wonderful!"

"It's not wonderful, you're killing innocent civilians for god knows what!"

"They, are the sin of today's world. They wander around like they own the place, like they are some all mighty lord of what ever isn't human! We are teaching them to respect their leaders!"

"And who might that be?" I asked, cocking my head.

"You will never find out, for your life ends here if you don't turn!"

I looked around, and all the guns were still pointing at me. I remembered my newly found sister, Marry, and my team. The vision started to slowly go back to normal. The sergeant must have sensed this, for he got an angry look on his face, and lunged out with is mechanical fist. Which, to my surprise, caught, with barely any effort. The sergeant looked surprised, and I leaned over to his ear, and whispered, "Love for those who are closest to you, is stronger than any god."

I twisted the mechanical fist, ripping it right off its socket. Blood started spraying every where, and the sergeant barely had time to scream before I used it to punch his face in, and then pull out my hardballer and shoot him in the face.

Everyone else opened fire, but it was as if the world was stopped. The bullets seemed to stop in midair. I used this to my advantage, taking aim and firing. Shooting everyone in the head. I then looked down at my gun, which I had expected to run out fifteen shots ago, and found it had changed. It looked organic now, like the others. The muzzle now shifted with my every movement, and it seemed like it was talking to me, begging for more kills.

I looked around, and found that all of them were dead. I then walked back inside, and went to the machine. I pulled a lever and the machine stopped. I then grabbed the launcher off my back, loaded it, and fired. The machine blew up with a bigger force than I had imagined. I was thrown clear through a concrete, and was dazed, and got up slowly. I looked up to see the building, not crumble, but slowly disappear, as if it was never there. I then looked around, and saw a giant beam shooting to the sky just west of me. I knew that's where I had to go next, and that's were I would find the antidote for my disease.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, what do you get if you mix a ak-47 with a monkey...a dead banana, sorry bad joke :-) anyways, BACK TO THE SHOW!!!! **

**Chapter 16**

"He is getting too close for comfort Grash!"

"Sir, he will fall trust me he will fall!"

"If he doesn't, he's the least of your worries!"

"Sir, his team is following him!"

"Then give them a little surprise Grash!"

* * *

Fred and the rest of his team made their way forward, surprisingly only encountering the occasional lost death dog.

"That's weird, where are hell's minions?" Greg asked, scanning his sector.

"Maybe their having a dinner party, and we weren't invited!" Tyler yelled back.

They had been walking for ten minutes, before they got to the first outpost. They took up positions on the blood red walls of the buildings next to the outpost. They then turned and…..nothing. Everyone was already dead.

"Either the LT was by here, or someone slipped in a bad truffle!"

"Yes Tyler, they ate a bad truffle, a bad truffle by the name of John, who looks like he's royally pissed!" Kelly yelled back.

They went around, looking for survivors, but everyone was dead. Fred then ordered his men to gather up weapons and supplies while he and Greg went to check out the outpost themselves.

Fred made his way to the top; straining muscles he didn't know he had, poor Greg with the hole and everything. They both got up to the top, and eventually through the hatch. They looked around; the room was pretty bland as far as outposts go, with a vending machine, communications array, and a weapons locker. Fred went to the locker and pried it opened, but there was nothing inside. That's when he heard Tyler yell, "We got trouble!"

He looked outside to see a small army of death soldiers carefully making their way towards the outpost.

"Tyler, Kelly, get inside now!"

As Tyler and Kelly made their way to the outpost, Fred shot a few, and killed one from extreme range; Greg on the other hand was a different story. He equipped the Stinger he had with him, and let them have it. It enveloped three death soldiers in a fiery haze that wasn't much unlike the sunset in his home town. The death soldiers opened fire, and they expected them to go through. But the walls stayed intact. Fred looked outside the port, and saw a shield, covering the entire base of the outpost, save for the roof. Fred then ordered Kelly to go find the shield generator, and Tyler go with him. They made their way back outside, avoiding the bolts coming after them.

Fred then primed a grenade, and threw it at the largest cluster of enemies, killing a few, and blowing off some legs and arms to the others who were just outside the kill zone.

"Sarge, we found the shield generator, it has its own shield too, but we can walk in and out of it. My guess is that it only stops fast things!" Kelly reported in.

"Roger, get a defensive perimeter around that thing, and hold it, if it falls, so do we!" and with that, Fred cut off the comm.

After about ten minutes of fighting, the death soldiers finally lost, right down to their last man. Fred then climbed out to make sure they were dead. Soon, everyone else joined him, reloading, and pilfering guns and supplies.

"Well, maybe the LT did come this way." Tyler said, in almost a mocking tone.

"Alright, we keep moving, we need to find him and fast if we hope to get his infection under control, let's move out!"

They all started double timing it towards the middle of the city.

After about another ten minutes.

They came across scorch marks, a blown up truck, and a spot where a building should have been. They looked around and saw some black armor clad individuals. They looked closely, and recognized them as part of the marine squad that was sent down to investigate.

"I found the marine sergeant, dead, like his buddies!" Kelly yelled from fifteen feet away.

Fred came over, and sure enough, it was the sergeant, with brass stripes and such on his shoulders. He also noticed how part of his right arm were missing, but didn't want to see the gruesome sight of finding it, whatever was left of it. They walked around, and picked up a new gun, one that almost looked organic, with a shifting muzzle. Tyler went and picked one up.

"I think I'll call you fluffy!"

The gun then purred like a cat, forcing Tyler to drop the weapon, pull out his own, and point it at it. The gun was sort of screeching in a low pitch tone. Tyler slowly picked it up again, and the gun purred yet again.

"I don't see anything that could make this noise, nor do I see a clip, or something that indicates ammo."

When Tyler said this, the gun morphed, and typed him an answer on the newly morphed screen.

"I have unlimited ammunition of crystallized synthesium, an element your primitive minds have yet to discover. The shards that are fired are immediately broken into clusters of ten, they then home in on the target, attach to him, and drill through their bodies. My previous owner is dead, so you are now my owner Tyler, my name is Hal'tyr, hello."

"Uhhhhh…..hello?"

Fred just laughed, but the others didn't find this funny.

"Don't you guys get it, these guns are practically neutral in this fight, and it's whatever the owner does with them that place them on either side."

"Correct Sergeant Fred Corr."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know my name, oh well, everyone else get yourself one of these…."

"You may just call us Grinders."

"Thank you….grinders, then we move towards the beam shooting into the sky!" Fred said, while pointing at the beam shooting into the sky.

The soldiers all grabbed their weapons, and started moving towards the beam, talking with their newly found weapons.


	17. Chapter 17

**OOOOO espionage, traitors, double agent, no I don't mean 007, I mean the guys where I work, they like that. **

**Chapter 17**

"Grash!"

"I'm working on it sir, he has to turn soon!"

"This is your last chance Grash, do it, or he'll have to wait in line!"

* * *

Grash. Why did that name seem so familiar? I've heard it from somewhere, but I don't know where. It's like it's been in the back of my mind this entire time. I'll have to look into it later, right now I have stuff to do.

I walked up to the source of the light. It was a large dome shaped structure, much like an observatory. But there was no roof, and the beam was coming from inside of it. I walked up to the door, and saw two death soldiers, who immediately saw me and opened fire. To my surprise, they died after the first volley, and not by me. I walked to the bodies, and saw they had been shot in the head by a sniper. My first guess would have been Kelly, but he would have told me if he was here. I walked over to the door, and tried to pry it open, but it was too tough, even with the superhuman strength. I looked up, but it was too far up also. I then looked to my right, and saw a couple of death dogs jump into the air. The landed in front of me, and I went for my knife.

_My knife! _I thought remembering what had happened to it. I jumped out of the way, nearly getting clipped by the claws. I pulled out my newly formed hardballer, and shot them through the chest. Both the dogs went backwards by the force of the shot, and I tried putting as many shots as I could into both of them before they hit the ground.

I scanned the immediate area, but saw that no one was around. I then holstered my hardballer. That's when I heard the sniper, rather then saw who it hit. About a second after the shot, a death soldier fell from the roof of the dome, with one of the organic guns in his hand. I looked around, but still couldn't see my accurate ally. I walked around the building, surprised not to see any other death dogs or soldiers. I walked around twice, until I found a door, which had been busted open.

_It wasn't like that when I first came here. _I thought, and then carefully went inside. It was dark, almost too dark, like some cultist party or something. I saw out of the corner, a man step forward, like a normal man. That's when I recognized him.

"Grash?!"

The technician from the base's command centre nodded his head slowly.

"Glad you could join us John."

"What the hell is going on?"

"You still don't get it do you? It is the dawn of a new era, a new age, an age of resurrection!"

I just stared at him in disbelief.

"This…this is all your fault!"

"Actually, no. I'm just the bishop on the giant chess board, but don't let that bother you. You can either side with us, or die where you stand!"

"You know how many of your dead people have said that."

Grash just laughed, and then got an evil look in his eye. Then to my surprise, he started hovering in the air, his eyes blood red, and wings sprouting from his back.

"This is the power you could have John, you could rule the new world."

"That's what the sergeant said, along with Vlad."

"They were just pawns in this giant game. Now, choose your side John."

I thought about it for awhile, and then came out with my answer.

"I think I might just choose…"

I then whipped out my hardballer, and fired directly at him.

"_Death!_"

I missed as he flew around the room, but before he could even get off one shot of whatever he was going to shoot. A giant javelin like thing went right through his head. He sat there screaming as the javelin was stabbed over and over again in his head. After about two minutes of doing this, Grash fell over dead. When he fell over, it showed who had killed him.

"General, what are you doing here."

The general cleaned his javelin, but was in the shadows, so couldn't see him that well.

"You shouldn't be here Howard."

"What do you mean sir?"

He then stepped forward; to shot the javelin was actually his arm. His face was deformed, and his other arm was attached to a giant cannon.

"What the hell?" I said, backing up ever so slowly.

"He was right Howard, you should have sided with us, but I couldn't handle his insolence anymore, so I have decided to kill you personally."

I was too shocked for words, this man had commanded me for thirteen years, and now he was part of the worst terrorist organization ever. As if reading my mind he said, "This isn't a terrorist organization Howard, this is the new beginning, and we can't have you dampening our progress, good bye Howard."

He then lunged forward with the javelin, hitting me squarely in the chest with it. My vision slowly started to turn red; he then pointed his cannon in my face, and waited, relishing the kill. His cannon was suddenly shot away, forcing him to take out the javelin. I crumpled to the ground, but quickly got up again. That's when I saw who was helping me. My sister, Mary, had a sniper, and was currently reloading it. She then aimed it again and shot the general in the head. But all that did was probably give him a bad case of whiplash. His head snapped back and then went back into position. He then started towards Mary, and I lunged at him with my fist, and started rapidly hitting him in the chest, but doing practically nothing, as he turned, and hit me in the face with the cannon, sending me flying. Mary kept firing her sniper, hitting him mainly in the chest now. I then looked up to see the source of the light. It was a pit. I looked into it, to see distorted faces, bodies, and souls. Most likely where the souls of the other people who were possessed went. I then got an idea.

"Hey general, why is it you remind me of Michael Jackson, except he's prettier!"

The general turned towards my direction, firing his cannon as he went, scorching my side at least three times. He finally got close enough, lunged out with the javelin. I used his own momentum to force him into the pit. He fell, and explosions started flying out of the pit, throwing me back. I landed on my back, and looked up. I saw all the souls come out of the pit. Most of them went out somewhere in the city, most likely looking for their bodies. Some of the others went straight up. Soon the sky was starting to clear, and I looked at my hands, to find they were normal now, everything was now, and without the adrenaline coursing through me, I once again blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

**WOW, explosions, and guns that have...text messaging??? DAMN YOU NASA!!! **

**Chapter 18**

Fred and his team moved closer to the light going into the sky. They were getting pretty close, and if they ever lost the light behind a building or something, all they had to do was look for the trail of dead people that the LT had left behind.

"So, sarge, are we there yet?" Tyler asked in a mocking tone.

Fred just sighed, and walked on, while Greg hit him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"It's starting to irritate me now, shut up already."

"Fine, party pooper!"

They walked on for about five minutes, when they realized something. The trail of bodies was gone, and they couldn't see the light. Fred held up a fist and everyone stopped.

"Don't go towards the light!" Tyler yelled out, pretending to be a priest, waving his arm around. That did it.

Fred walked over to Tyler, and picked him up by one of the pockets on his armor, and threw him down. Tyler was too shocked to retaliate.

"Do you think this is a game Tyler? Do you think Larry and Harris are back in the VR room when we're done! This is for real Tyler, now shut up and listen!"

Tyler just lay there for awhile, then Kelly pulled him up, but no one said a word. He then noticed that some of the windows were glowing.

"Get down!"

Not a moment after he said that, the death soldiers were firing from the windows of the concrete buildings. They just managed to get to the corner, but it did little help, their guns were going right through.

Fred fired back with his new "Grinder" gun, and surprisingly, it was like a grenade launcher, shooting a hole the size of hit in the wall. The others were firing as well. Soon, they heard them rather than saw them. Practically every death soldier still un-living, was marching towards them.

"Fall back!" Yelled Fred, as he started running and firing his gun backwards.

Greg remained.

"Greg, move it!"

"No you go; I'll hold them off, get out of here!"

Fred stayed there for a second, but soon continued running. Once they were out of immediate danger, they heard the gunfire from where they just were. They could hear the explosions from Greg's gun, then, all went silent.

"Did he win?" Tyler asked.

The death soldiers came around the corner, nearly blowing Fred's head off. They kept running, firing backwards as he went. They soon ran into a dead end, and heard the death soldiers coming.

_If I go, I'm taking as much as these bastards with me as I can! _Fred thought to himself, preparing for a last stand. He saw the deformed faces of the death soldiers, but before he could even fire, the were taken down from above. Everyone looked up to see Brankheart firing down on the death soldiers with twenty or thirty armed civilians. Fred then looked back towards the enemy, they were still coming.

"Fire!" Fred said, firing himself.

After about five minutes, they heard explosions from the middle of the city, and looked over to see the death soldiers had stopped also. The death soldiers looked up, and some of them started running. He then saw something that would have passed as a ghost, enter one of the bodies. The body returned to its normal form. The deformed face went back to normal, along with everything else. Soon the air was filled with these 'ghosts' as they entered the bodies, and returned them to normal. Soon, Brankheart came down.

"Damn nice job son!" Willium said, patting Fred on the back.

"I don't think it was us sir, I think it was the LT."

"I know"

"What?"

"After you left, I sent Mary to keep tabs on her big brother; she's probably in the center of the city with him right now."

"Well, what about these people?"

"We'll take care of them, go find your LT"

Fred nodded, and he, along with the rest of his team, continued towards the middle of the city.


	19. Chapter 19

**We always know that when the fight is over, it's just begun, so let it begin, muhahahahahahahahah cough cough, ahem MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Chapter 19**

I woke up with Mary staring me in the face, and slowly stood up.

"Decided to finally get up sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah, I had the most wonderful dream of pumpkin pie."

Mary laughed, and helped me to my feet. I then walked over the pit, which was now pitch black, and had nothing in it. I then walked over to Mary and hugged her.

"It's finally over, we can go home now."

"I don't have a home left anymore."

"Well, technically, neither do I. If the general was evil, chances are he killed everyone back at HQ, so I don't know what to do anymore." I said, releasing Mary from my grasp.

"Maybe we could go to the Bahamas?"

Yeah, I guess we could, I have enough left over from my war fund."

I then heard the sound of something like flapping wings, and I slowly turned. Out of the pit came something that could have passed as our term of 'devil'. He landed with a heavy thud, and then looked at me with pitch black eyes.

"Thank you ever so much Lieutenant John Howard."

I put Mary behind me.

"What are you?"

He looked at me in a mocking face. He was easily taller than the death dogs at least ten feet. He was red all over, with the nails of the death dogs, a cannon on his shoulder, and with giant wings that, I bet, if spread out, would be twice the length of me. He then replied to my question.

"I am the draconis!" He yelled, shaking the very foundation of the building.

I then remembered Vlad telling me something about it, just to beware the draconis.

_Some good that does now! _I thought to myself.

"And how did I help you get free?" I asked, slowly reaching for my hardballer.

"You gave me all the blood for three lifetimes in your pathetic little world. Everyone you killed was ultimately sacrificed to me, through your general, and in return, I gave him the powers of the gods!"

"Some good that did him!"

He then laughed, and shook his head.

"I knew your general was weak, I knew, that if he faced you, he would die. It was all part of my plan."

"Which would be?"

"To bring over all my minions, and move one step closer of ruling all the planes!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled, pulling out my hardballer, and firing, but nothing coming out. I looked at my gun, it was back to normal, and now required a clip, which I didn't have.

"On your back…" Marry whispered behind me.

"What?"

She pointed to my back, and I remembered the electro rocket launcher. With swiftness like a cat un-holstered it, and fired on the draconis. It barely stepped backwards. I tried quickly to reload, but it came by, grabbed, and scrunched it into a ball, and threw it into the pit, which was lit up again.

"I'm afraid your powers are gone now John, and so your saga ends with your death, and sacrifice to the Draconis!"

He started walking towards me and Mary, and we kept backing up. Then the door exploded inwards, and Fred and his my team moved through the door, firing the weird organic guns at the draconis. The draconis started backing up slowly, but not fast enough. It slowly started making it's way forward. Then Fred yelled, "Bring it on!"

A fully operational BMP came through the door. Firing on the draconis, but it still wasn't enough. Then, out of nowhere, Brankheart came, and jumped on the draconis's back, and pulling it backwards through the knife that he had plunged into it's head. The creature yelled out in anger, but was soon at the base of the pit. Brankheart gave one final tug, took out his knife from the draconis's skull, and cut the wings so badly; there was no way that thing could fly. During this, Mary and I had made our way to the line where my team was. We saw the draconis, along with Brankheart plunge into the pit. Explosions followed soon after.

"Sir, we need to get out of here!" Fred yelled over the explosions.

"What about Willium!?" Mary replied.

"He's gone ma'am, he knew what he was doing, now lets go!"

They made their way outside, and got about a block before the dome caved in on itself, and exploded. The sky returned to it's fully normal state, and the sun shone for the first time in four days. I looked over to the team, and noticed that now Harris and Greg were both gone, and this dampened my spirits, but we didn't know what to do now that the general was dead and most likely everyone back at HQ.

"So….LT, what do we do now?" Tyler asked, walking forward.

"Well, I heard the have great meals down in the Bahamas…."


	20. Chapter 20

**REALLY SHORT! oh well, sequel, maybe, I need some feedback, I know fury will say go on, but I need more than one person to read this, so let me know if you want a sequel! **

**Epilogue**

"Mr. President, you should take a look at this."

"Alright, just give me a second."

The president put down the phone he had been talking on, and walked over to where his aid was standing.

"What you got for me?"

"This." The aid said, pointing to the screen.

The screen showed cities being turned to rubble, and deformed soldiers carrying weird guns marching the streets, and the sky was turning red.

"My god…"

"Sir, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"What about my people?"

"It's not just happening here, it's happening globally."

They then escorted the president to a bunker nearby. The aid was soon back with the techs.

"Have you gotten any reply from the 'fallen eagles'?"

"No sir, we lost comm. contact about three days ago."

"Then god save us all…"


End file.
